peelfandomcom-20200213-history
22 December 1983
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1983-12-22 ; Comments *The second instalment of the 1983 Festive Fifty, prefaced by session repeats. *Information on session repeats kindly supplied by Ken Garner of Yahoo Peel Newsgroup. *Number 37 marks the first occasion a session track has been included in the chart: Peel states that in all previous cases, a record was played for each entry. Sessions *Sophie And Peter Johnson, #1 recorded 19th February 1983, repeat, first broadcast 22 February 1983. No known commercial release. *Microdisney, #1 recorded 3rd August 1983, repeat, first broadcast 10 August 1983. All except 'Sleepless' originally released on Strange Fruit (SFRCD105). *Eton Crop, #1 recorded 9th November 1983, repeat, first broadcast 15 November 1983. No known commercial release. *Three Johns, #3 recorded 26th October 1983, repeat, first broadcast 07 November 1983. No known commercial release. *Craig Charles, #1 recorded 2nd March 1983, repeat, first broadcast 17 February 1983. No known commercial release. Music Scene and Family Way not present. *Test Department, #1 recorded 15th August 1983, repeat, first broadcast 22 August 1983. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *'File 3 '''begins at start of show *Test Department: Shockwork (session) *Sophie And Peter Johnson: One Face (session) *Craig Charles: Party Night (session) *Microdisney: Sleepless (session) *Three Johns: A Public Song For A Friend Under Suspicion Of Fire Bombing A Public Shop (session) *Eton Crop: He Didn't Say Anything (session) *Test Department: State Of Affairs (session) *''John wishes he was going to see Test Department at the SNO Centre Glasgow the next night. Weatherman22's mum and dad did! *Craig Charles: Oh To Be In England (session) *Sophie And Peter Johnson: Paradise (session) *Microdisney: Before Famine (session) *Three Johns: Son Of Mud (session) *Craig Charles: In The City (session) *Test Department: Hunger (session) *Sophie And Peter Johnson: Rain (session) *Eton Crop: Gay Boys On The Battlefield (session) *Microdisney: The Moon (session) *Three Johns: The Day Industry Decided To Stop (session) *'File 3' tape flip during above track post-faded *'File 1' cuts in near end of above track *Craig Charles: Thought It Was (session) *Eton Crop: Explain (Session) *'File 2' cuts in 1983 Festive Fifty : Numbers 40-31 *40: Fall, 'Wings (7 inch-double A-side with Kicker Conspiracy)' (Rough Trade) *JP: 'And they may easily reoccur in our little Festive Fifty. Isn't it fun, eh? Great.' *39: S.P.K., 'Metal Dance (12 inch)' (Desire) *JP: '...and that's at 39 in our Festive Fifty. I say, our Festive Fifty, it's actually your Festive Fifty. I mean, I don't even put a vote of my own in. Perhaps I should have done, but it wouldn't have made much difference. There was one thing I could have done, because there were two near the top which were very close together, and in fact if I'd voted for one of them it would have moved it up a place: but does it really matter? Probably not.' *JP: 'This one's for the Laird, who I know is driving home at this moment listening to the programme, and he's very tired, as indeed I am. It's funny, because obviously you're not supposed to say that. You're always supposed to be bright and breezy, O.K.! really on top of everything! on wonderful Radio One. But obviously there are quite clearly times when you get tired, and after doing Top Of The Pops is one of them, because you have two complete runthroughs of the programme before you actually do it, and it's very hot, and you expend a great deal of nervous energy. By the time you've finished, you're actually feeling quite drained. All you want to do is go down to the pub and have a drink, and then go home and go to bed, by and large. But of course, it's always a pleasure to commandeer a radio programme for you.' *38: Cocteau Twins, 'Hitherto (EP-Sunburst And Snowblind)' (4AD) *JP: 'This is the first of our session tracks to make it into the Festive Fifty, and this is most gratifying.' *37: Sophie And Peter Johnston, 'Television/Satellite' (Peel Session) *36: Luddites, 'Doppelganger (EP-Strength Of Your Cry)' (Xcentric Noise Records) *35: Fall, 'Kicker Conspiracy (7 inch-double A side with Wings)' (Rough Trade) *JP: 'It's always a great comfort to me as a rock'n'roll traditionalist to hear a little whistling, and there is some on that, as I'm sure you've noticed.' *34: Tools You Can Trust, 'Working And Shopping (7")' (Red Energy Dynamo) S101 *33: Smiths, 'Handsome Devil (7 inch-B side of Hand In Glove)' (Rough Trade) *JP: 'We've got two firsts here. One, the first German band in the Festive Fifty, and the second, the first record which I may have to take off halfway through, because I've just noticed, there's some kind of ghastly deposit in the middle of the record.' (He manages to play it without having to do this.) *32: Xmal Deutschland, Qual (12" Remix) (12") 4AD BAD 305 *31: Chameleons, 'Second Skin (LP-Script Of The Bridge)' (Statik) File ;Name *1) JP19831222.mp3 *2) JP_FF/ff83.2.mp3 *3) 1983-12-22 Peel Show S016.mp3 ;Length *1) 1:03:04 *2) 1:43:50 (00:41:43 to 01:30:38). *3) 2:00:24 ;Other *1) Very good stereo sound at 256 kbps. Many thanks to Peel Mailing List member ray_b2 for uploading this show. *2) This file contains content from other shows. *3) Created from S016 of Stewart Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. ;Available *http://www.mediafire.com/?youheyahynt *2) John Peel - Festive Fifty Radio Archive *3) Mooo Category:1983 Category:Peel shows Category:Festive Fifty Category:Available online Category:Stewart Tapes